


dressed in ivy (below the sun)

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Keyleth wakes with the comfort of Vex'ahlia beside her.





	

She blinks awake, warm sunlight filtering through the gap in the heavy Whitestone curtains. The weight of Vex’s arm draped across her stomach grounds her to reality and she turns her head to see the other woman’s face pressed into the pillow. The lines of her back, a soft ripple of shoulder muscles and scars, disappear under blankets. Keyleth shifts, rolling to press against Vex’s side, nose against her cheek. As if she’d been awake the whole time (and maybe she had), Vex pulls Keyleth closer, opening one eye only to get a tangled lock of red hair across her vision.

“Good morning, darling,” Vex mumbles, rolling onto her side and sighing.

Keyleth takes a moment to admire her—dark skin littered with reminders of their adventures but deceptively soft when she runs her fingertips over it. She blushes because they did _a lot_ of that last night before she discovered she didn’t much like the things that came afterward. “Hi.”

“Sleep okay?” Vex starts tracing swirls on her side, her stomach, and Keyleth stifles a giggle. She nods so the laughter doesn’t bubble forth from her, and Vex smiles. “Good. I think I’m going to need to braid your hair next time though.”

Keyleth presses a gentle kiss to her lips, holding Vex’s hand still where it lies on her hip. “Why bother with that?”

“Your hair gets everywhere.”

She resists the urge to start a string of words about her hair and dreams but she’s content for once to bask in the silence that Vex exudes so comfortably. Keyleth curls the end of Vex’s braid in her finger and marvels at how she ended up here. Vex was nothing short of a miracle, and she supposes she is too—a wonder of power and nature bound up in endless energy and overflowing love. They would seem two sides of an argument where emotions are pinned to the sky and also hidden carefully beneath a cloak. And while she struggles to say things in just the right way or figure out exactly how to _show_ someone, she sees this contrast, this woman before her who keeps her emotions locked away in a diamond vault but who lets them manifest into actions at just the right moment. But here, Vex is not hiding; here she watches Keyleth with something akin to softness in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” the voice brings her back and she stretches her toes, accidentally pushing them into Vex’s shin.

“I’m fine!” Her voice sounds shrill, but maybe it’s just to her ears because Vex smiles. And then her stomach growls.

Vex leans in conspiratorially. “We should get breakfast, Keyleth,” she whispers.

Keyleth pouts. “But this is so much more comfortable.” But she knows this isn’t a one off and she’s hungry, so she sits up, runs her fingers through her tangled hair, and captures this moment for later.

**Author's Note:**

> i know the true struggle of unrestrained long hair in bed


End file.
